5thagedivergentfandomcom-20200214-history
Text - OOC: Pregame
OOC: Pregame Here you are welcome to chat until the game gets up and running. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 8 posts Thu 10 Jul 2014 at 21:24 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame I'd like for y'all to discuss and chose which type of duke y'all live under (same starting dukedom if not exactly the same village/town/citystate). Are you interested in starting in a province of a good duke heading toward enlightenment, or a tyrannical duke looking to staunch any enlightenment and conquer other dukedoms for personal gain? |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Toben Ironsprings' player, 1 post Fri 11 Jul 2014 at 10:09 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame In reply to Eru (msg # 2): I am in favor of promoting enlightenment. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 10 posts Fri 11 Jul 2014 at 14:52 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Okay, but that doesn't mean the Duke you start under does. :) |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Toben Ironsprings' player, 2 posts Fri 11 Jul 2014 at 16:46 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame In reply to Eru (msg # 4): True... I don't mind a little uprising! VIVA LA RESISTANCE! |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Ano' player, 1 post Human Monk AC15(FF13, T15) HP11/11 Sun 13 Jul 2014 at 11:57http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200037&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Hello its nice to meet everyone, i look forward to playing with you guys. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 13 posts Sun 13 Jul 2014 at 17:28 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Welcome. Glad to have you aboard. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Toben Ironsprings' player, 3 posts Human Scholar Sun 13 Jul 2014 at 17:30http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=199760&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame It should be fun.... glad to see more folks signing up! |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 14 posts Mon 14 Jul 2014 at 00:00 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Ano, please go ahead and post. Lets get started. Other heroes will join in as the story progresses. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Ano' player, 2 posts Human Monk AC15(FF13, T15) HP11/11 Mon 14 Jul 2014 at 07:54http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200037&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Oh ok, i was not sure if we were ready to start yet, ill get a post up right away. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 16 posts Mon 14 Jul 2014 at 18:26 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Got a couple more finishing character sheets so they can join us. Gonna give them a day or so. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Ano' player, 4 posts Human Monk AC15(FF13, T15) HP11/11 Mon 14 Jul 2014 at 19:04http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200037&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Awesome, glad to see new people joining up. Is the game on hold until they see ready? I was also wondering, with the dice rolling house rule do we still roll for damage? |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Klale Tsolo' player, 2 posts Human Fighter Mon 14 Jul 2014 at 22:03http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200154&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Hi. My first post is a draft. I'm still firming up the character. I post speech in blue. is there another preference? BTW, I seldom post what my character is thinking but will use facial expressions, postures, or gestures sometimes. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Ano' player, 5 posts Human Monk AC15(FF13, T15) HP11/11 Mon 14 Jul 2014 at 23:21http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200037&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Hello, welcome to the game. Glad to have you with us. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 17 posts Tue 15 Jul 2014 at 13:44 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Yes. You still roll for damage. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 18 posts Tue 15 Jul 2014 at 13:45 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame That's fine. Welcome aboard. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Ano' player, 10 posts Human Monk AC15(FF13, T15) HP11/11 Thu 17 Jul 2014 at 18:38http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200037&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Just a heads up, ill be camping until monday. Ill will try to keep up from my phone and get in at least a post a day. Ano is a pretty silent character anyway. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 24 posts Fri 18 Jul 2014 at 13:20 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Thanks for letting me know. My internet access is pretty sketchy till August 5th anyway. I've been doing good to get on every day, but that likely may not last. If I'm MIA for a day or two, don't give up on the game. I will have regular access come Aug. 5th. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Ano' player, 16 posts Human Monk AC15(FF13, T15) HP11/11 Sun 27 Jul 2014 at 23:41http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200037&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame I'm guessing what happend with the castle was not magical in any way, it was just plain cannon fire. Is that a technology our characters are familiar with or is it brand new? |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 33 posts Mon 28 Jul 2014 at 10:08 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Website for game is up. Hope y'all find it useful. Get signed up and I will add y'all as contributors so you can help update the site. Http:\\5thagedivergent.wikia.com This message was last edited by the GM at 10:09, Mon 28 July 2014. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Ano' player, 17 posts Human Monk AC15(FF13, T15) HP11/11 Mon 28 Jul 2014 at 12:18http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200037&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Ok cool I'm all signed up. Never had a game with a web site before. What are we to do with it exactly? |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 34 posts Mon 28 Jul 2014 at 16:26 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Reference. If you forget a who what when etc it will be there. You can also edit your own characters or whatever you feel you can add to. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Klale Tsolo' player, 22 posts Human Fighter Mon 28 Jul 2014 at 18:07http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200154&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame I didn't see how to sign up, but it appears I can edit. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Ano' player, 19 posts Human Monk AC15(FF13, T15) HP11/11 Mon 28 Jul 2014 at 20:13http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200037&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame i just made an account on the regular wikia page and it seems like i can sign in and edit the 5th age wikia. I have never used a wikia before though, not sure how to create new pages of how to navigate really but im sure i can figure it out. Should we be putting up character sheets or just character information? |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 36 posts Mon 28 Jul 2014 at 21:12 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame I would prefer character profiles and descriptions If you feel like doing so, you can describe your general stats creatively. If you feel you must, edit your character page however you wish. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 39 posts Wed 30 Jul 2014 at 22:10 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Wiki is updated. All you have to do is click the red link with your name to go to that page or begin editing it, if it doesn't exist yet. Feel free to make whatever requests you need to here or on the wiki. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Ano' player, 23 posts Human Monk AC15(FF13, T15) HP11/11 Thu 31 Jul 2014 at 01:54http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200037&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Awesome wikis. Should help keep a lot of stuff straight. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Ano' player, 24 posts Human Monk AC15(FF13, T15) HP11/11 Thu 31 Jul 2014 at 03:36http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200037&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame I like the idea of experience points for skills. When using a skill do we just PM you that we want to use it or should it be in an OOC line on the game thread? |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Klale Tsolo' player, 28 posts Human Fighter Thu 31 Jul 2014 at 03:52http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200154&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame More free time Friday night |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Toben Ironsprings' player, 35 posts Human Scholar Thu 31 Jul 2014 at 06:36http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=199760&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Ano, I was using private inline messages to the GM for most of my skill rolls. Public stuff, for me, would just be copied into the message without the privacy. Also, with the rabbit meat... I must have read it wrong, for I assumed it was cooked. Lol, raw rabbit meat isn't very appealing. This message was last edited by the player at 06:41, Thu 31 July 2014. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 43 posts Thu 31 Jul 2014 at 06:59 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame PM me any skill checks you want to roll/take 10 or 20 on within the main thread. I have been taking 10s and 20s on certain skill rolls like Gather Information when it made sense from your posts, but a record of active use of the skill in a PM just below your main post would make it easier to track skill use and award skill XP. Glad you like the wiki. Hope it helps. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Phineas Highwood' player, 12 posts Sun 3 Aug 2014 at 07:44http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200241&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Hey all, Apologies for my absence. I've had some crazy and demanding stuff going on at home, and have been having a tough time finding time for anything extra. I'm getting caught up again now, but there's a non-zero chance I may drop out for a bit here and there. Will do my best, though! |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Toben Ironsprings' player, 45 posts Human Scholar Sun 3 Aug 2014 at 08:33http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=199760&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Welcome back Phin! I hope all is going well on the home front. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Klale Tsolo' player, 53 posts Human Fighter Sat 9 Aug 2014 at 18:09http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200154&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame I got to the Wiki, edited Klale to add background, published it, and it dowsn't appear unless I click Edit again. What am I doing wrong? |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 62 posts Sat 9 Aug 2014 at 18:20 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Did you log in to the wiki first? Or maybe you didn't hit "publish" so its in your editor but not up yet. I see it in the history section. I'll publish for you. This message was last edited by the GM at 18:23, Sat 09 Aug 2014. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 111 posts Sat 27 Sep 2014 at 14:19 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Just an fyi, I just released my second novel in the Islands of Loar series. The first is called Sundered. The second, released today, is Causality. You can find links to purchase both at my website: http://herosguild.wikia.com and if you like what you see, please head to my Facebook page and Like there: http://www.facebook.com/herosguild Okay, /plug. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Toben Ironsprings' player, 145 posts Human Scholar Sat 27 Sep 2014 at 14:31http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=199760&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Lol, nice plug. Congrats btw... that's quite an accomplishment. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 112 posts Sat 27 Sep 2014 at 19:12 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Thanks. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Phineas Highwood' player, 54 posts Sun 28 Sep 2014 at 22:42http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200241&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame In reply to Eru (msg # 36): Hey, big congrats! I didn't know about these books -- I just grabbed the first on Kindle, and will look forward to checking it out. Cheers, Sean |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Klale Tsolo' player, 126 posts Human Fighter Sun 28 Sep 2014 at 23:44http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200154&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Here is what the least favorable Amazon review said: Based on it, I suggest that an index and, perhaps, a chronology be appended (if they aren't). Note that this "least favorable" is still favorable. This review is from: Islands of Loar: Sundered (Kindle Edition) Like most epic fantasies, readers will find themselves in a well thought out world with plenty of magical objects and characters of many different types...aeromancers, elves, humans, etc. Along with other dangerous creatures. The writing is very polished and the description detailed. Overall, it's very well written. This is not a light read by any means. I found that I had to often re-read chapters in an effort to keep track of everything. Part of the reason for this is that the world building is very complex and interesting. The second reason is there are numerous characters. Doogan sort of stands out as the main character, but a lot of chapters are devoted to other characters as well. He was my favorite character in the story. I liked his independent attitude and determination. I found the prologue and first chapter to be hookish with a good amount of conflict. After these, I found the conflict very light and the plot vague. Because several chapters start with a new character, I found it hard to connect with any of them or even remember them all without studying. Overall, I would've liked to see a lot more conflict, suspense, less characters and more time spent with the main characters, which I think were Doogan and Muskrat. I think this book will appeal to readers who are big on epic fantasy and world building. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Ano' player, 96 posts Human Monk AC15(FF13, T15) HP22/22 Mon 29 Sep 2014 at 00:38http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200037&date=1556285666 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame Congratulations on the book release, i will have to take a look and see if it's my kind of read. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 114 posts Mon 29 Sep 2014 at 06:40 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Pregame The appendix became prohibitively cumbersome and expensive. There is a link at the end to the wiki I started for my novels that provides a more interactive version of an appendix. Thanks for checking it out. :) |} Category:Game Text